Peter Woodward
|birthplace = London, England, U.K. |family = Edward Woodward (father; †) Venetia Barnett (mother; †) Tim Woodward (brother) Sarah Woodward (sister) Emily Woodward (half-sister) Sam Woodward (nephew) Jan Chappell (mother-in-law) Michele Dotrice (stepmother) Karen Dotrice (stepaunt) |nationality = English |occupation = Actor Stuntman Screenwriter |areas_active = London |active = 1978-present |status = Inactive in Dubbing }}Peter Woodward (born 24 January 1956) is an English actor, stuntman and screenwriter. He is probably best known for his role as Galen in the Babylon 5 spin-offs Babylon 5: A Call to Arms, Crusade and Babylon 5: The Lost Tales. He is also known for his role as British Army Brigadier General Charles O'Hara in The Patriot. Biography Woodward was born in London, the second son of actors Venetia Mary Collett (also known as Venetia Barrett) and Edward Woodward."Peter Woodward Biography (1958–)". FilmReference.com. Retrieved 6 June 2009. His siblings Tim and Sarah are also actors. He was educated at Haileybury and Imperial Service College before attending the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art (RADA). After graduation, he joined the Royal Shakespeare Company, starring in many of their productions including Winter's Tale, Comedy of Errors and A Midsummer Night's Dream. Woodward has also played a wide range of major character roles in films and television including the role of the German Captain Stossel in the feature film The Brylcreem Boys. As the Techno Mage Galen in the Babylon 5 spin-off Crusade, Woodward played opposite his father in the episode "The Long Road." In the episode, the Excalibur visits a planet that may contain a potent anti-viral agent in its minerals. Earth agencies are strip-mining the planet. Edward Woodward played Alwyn, a rogue Techno Mage living on the planet with its inhabitants who was a friend of Galen's former teacher. As a former member of the British Academy of Dramatic Combat, Woodward is known in the film industry for his work as a fight arranger. Woodward's dramatic combat training inspired him to study historical weaponry and combat techniques. This interest ultimately led him to create, co-write, and host The History Channel's documentary series Conquest, a hands-on showcase of weapons, training and combat techniques throughout history. The series ran from 2002–2005 and, as of February 2007, it is occasionally still shown in reruns. Woodward works a post-production supervisor, writing the additional dialogue recording for films including: Columbus – 1492, Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea, The Scarlet Tunic, Les Misérables and Dangerous Obsessions. Branching out in the late 1990s, Woodward and his father formed Tripal Productions, for which he wrote and produced his first feature film The House of Angelo, directed by Jim Goddard in 1997 with his father in the starring role as "Angelo". Woodward also wrote the feature film Closing the Ring which was directed by Richard Attenborough. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing Films *''Fugitive Alien'' (1986) - Odenja *''Mighty Jack'' (1987) - Son Anime Dubbing OVAs & Specials *''Megazone 23 - Part III'' (1989) - Edoval, Aide, Cop, Jacker (Manga Dub) *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan'' (1991-1995) - Innocentis VII (ep. 3), Soldier *''New Dominion Tank Police'' (1993-1994) - Criminal (ep. 4), Dispatch (ep. 4), Morris (ep. 4) References External Links *Peter Woodward at the Internet Movie Database *Peter Woodward at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:British Voice Actors Category:United Kingdom-Based Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:Voice Actors for Manga Entertainment Category:Inactive Voice Actors